The invention relates generally to power rakes which are particularly adapted for thatching lawns. A prior power rake 11 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings and includes a housing 13 comprising a top deck or wall 15 which is welded or otherwise fixed to a pair of laterally spaced side walls 17 (only one shown in FIG. 2). Extending downwardly from the front edge of the top wall 15 and between the side walls 17 is a front wall 19.
The housing 13 is supported for travel over the ground by a pair of rear wheels 21 (only one shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) respectively supported by the side walls 17 and by a single front wheel 23 which is mounted centrally between the side walls 17 and can be selectively vertically positioned.
Included in th power rake 11 is a schematically illustrated reel 25 together with means mounting the reel 25 from the housing side walls 17 for rotation about a horizontal axis transverse to the direction of intended power rake movement.
The reel 25 incudes a plurality of blades 27 which extend radially of the axis of reel rotation and which are rotatable in respective vertical planes in common with the reel 25 and which are swingable relative to the reel about horizontal axes spaced from the reel axis.
Also included in the prior power rake 11 is a power source 29 comprising an internal combustion engine mounted on the top wall 15 adjacent to one of the side walls 17.
Extending between the power source 29 and the reel 25 in an endless belt 31 which is reeved around a pulley 33 constituting a part of the reel 25 and around a pulley 35 on the output shaft of the engine or power source 29. Suitable means such as an adjustably located idler wheel 37 are provided for removing slack from the belt 31 to insure power transmission.
Connected to and extending rearwardly from the housing 13 is a generally U-shaped handle 39.
Also included in the power reel 11 is a baffle 41 which extends downwardly and rearwardly from the rearward edge of the top wall 15.